Nothing Else Matters
by Drenwen
Summary: "Tu connais les bails. C'est toujours la même histoire. L'amour au premier regard ou presque. La passion. L'amour. Puis la chute, longue et douloureuse. Faut savoir s'arrêter de sombrer, accepter et passer à autre chose. C'est notre lot à tous. D'autres, plus rares, choisissent de se relever ensembles. Voici donc l'histoire bien inhabituelle d'Ace et Trafalgar Law."
1. Chapter 1 (A)

**Hellow !  
**

 **Oui je sais, ça fait trente ans que je ne suis pas passée par ici. J'ai une bonne raison : la Vie. Au niveau scolaire, je suis passée par une grosse phase de remise en question. Au niveau personnel aussi, et ça s'est répercuté sur l'écriture. Je commence seulement à réécrire (et à être contente de ce que je fais, surtout...), et je profite de cet élan d'inspiration pour commencer la réécriture de _Nothing Else Matters_ :D  
**

 **Vous, vous ne perdez pas au change. Je vous livre un premier chapitre remanié, qui passe de 3000 et quelques mots à 5000, avec un meilleur découpage des POV ;) Avec un peu plus de détails sur les histoires persos de Luffy et Ace, parce qu'ils le valent bien. Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles erreurs d'accord ou de conjugaison, je me suis pas relue, comme d'hab ^^' Autre chose, pour cette première partie de l'histoire en tout cas, pour chaque numéro de chapitre il y aura une "face A" et une "face B". Les parties A seront réservées aux colocataires de l'appartement 707 et Trigger. Les parties B seront consacrées à Law et The Supernovae.**

 **On reprend aussi les bonnes habitudes de la playlist du chapitre, alias mon moment préféré :**

 **OLDCODEX –** _ **The Experience**_

 **Yutaka Yamada –** _ **Licht und Schatten**_

 **Lino feat Manon –** _ **De rêve et de cendre**_

 **Jonathan Young –** _ **Unravel**_ **[English cover]**

 **Hello Sleepwalkers –** _ **Goya no Machiawase**_

 **Anna Tsuchiya –** _ **Rose**_

 **Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture/relecture :)**

* * *

 **PARTIE 1 : Quo Fata Ferunt**

 _(Où les destins emportent)_

 _ **"Vais-je pouvoir suivre  
L'allure de ce monde  
Où tu n'es pas ?" **_

**(Tite Kubo - _The Lost Agent_ [Bleach Tome 49])**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 (A)**

 _ **« Quand j'étais dans les ténèbres à cette époque, mes lèvres tremblaient.**_

 _ **Je pleurais dans un coin de ma chambre.**_

 _ **Plus je lutte, et plus mes blessures s'approfondissent.**_

 _ **Cette promesse non tenue me fait mal. »**_

(Anna Tsuchiya- _Rose_ )

 _ **Dis Ace, tu te souviens de notre rencontre ?**_

Tu sais, chaque fois que la neige veut bien recouvrir Tokyo, j'y repense.

Cela avait tout d'une mauvaise comédie romantique. Un train bondé, roulant en direction de la capitale japonaise, immobilisé sur les voies en attendant de pouvoir reprendre sa route. La faute au vent glacial, et surtout à la neige qui ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter de tomber. Le conducteur avait pris la décision de stopper notre progression, une trentaine de minutes auparavant. Il n'y voyait plus à cent mètres, et valait mieux du retard que voir le train dérailler. Un concept que le japonais moyen semble avoir du mal à comprendre, au vu des grognements de certains passagers. En ce qui me concerne, j'avais d'autres préoccupations. J'étais monté à l'arrêt précédent, celui d'Akita. Je venais de passer une heure, chargé d'un sac à dos aussi large et haut que moi, à rechercher une place assise. Je n'aspirais qu'à m'effondrer quelque part, quitte à ce que ce soit en plein milieu du passage.

C'est là que je t'ai vu.

Assis sur la rangée de gauche, le visage appuyé contre la vitre, les yeux fermés, tu semblais dormir. Ton casque reposait sur tes oreilles, laissant échapper quelques notes de guitare et de basse, et te coupait du monde extérieur. Je me souviens t'avoir trouvé une classe folle. Ta veste en cuir ne parvenait pas à dissimuler les tatouages d'inspiration tribale, qui courraient dans ton cou. Le siège à ta droite était vide, si l'on exceptait ton étui à guitare. _**C'était ma chance.**_ Je me suis emparé de la guitare, pour la hisser sur le porte bagage tout proche, et pour ne pas te déranger. Au moment précis où le conducteur put enfin redémarrer le train. Arriva donc ce qui devait arriver. Déséquilibré par le poids de mon sac à dos, je suis tombé en plein milieu de la travée, non sans mettre pris la guitare en plein visage. Le fracas n'a pas manqué de te réveiller. Et moi, comme un idiot, j'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Tu allais forcément me tuer pour avoir abîmé ta guitare, parce que c'est le genre de choses que font les punks. _**Ces gens sont violents par nature, Luffy, tu ne dois pas t'en approcher**_ **.** C'est ce qu'aimait à me répéter ma chère mère, femme d'une beauté renversante mais bourrée de principes tous plus cons les uns que les autres. J'imagine que c'est ce que donne une moitié de vie passée dans une petite ville de campagne, à jouer les dames du monde. Et ce jour-là, les coups que j'attendais ne sont jamais venus. Tu as retiré ton casque avec précipitation, avant de me tendre une main et de me demander : « « Hey, ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

\- Non… Non, ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Tu veux t'asseoir ?

\- Ou-Oui…

\- Attends j'dégage ma guitare. »

Je t'ai observé la hisser sur le porte bagage, incapable de dire un mot. Cela ne m'arrivait pas souvent à l'époque, alors il faut croire que tu m'impressionnais déjà. _**Qui ne le serait pas, à ma place ?**_ Toi, tu avais l'air sincèrement inquiet pour moi. Avec un sourire engageant, doux, tu as tapoté la place libre à tes côtés. Je m'y suis glissé, encore mal à l'aise, et perdu dans la contemplation de mes vieilles baskets. Pour autant, tu n'as pas eu l'air de t'en formaliser. Tu t'es contenté de replacer ton casque autour de ton cou et de tirer un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de ta veste, avant de me demander si ça me gênait si tu fumais. J'ai donné mon accord, mais je dois t'avouer que ça me gênait mais que je n'ai pas osé dire non. D'un geste assuré, tu l'as allumé et une fumée à l'arrière-goût de cerise s'est répandue entre nous. Et pour la première fois, j'ai trouvé cette odeur de tabac plus agréable qu'âcre.

A l'époque, je n'aurais pas pu me douter que cet échange bredouillant puis silencieux signerait le début de notre amitié.

Ni que le parfum de ces cigarillos deviendrait pour moi celui de la maison.

* * *

Ace est né dans une ville portuaire, enneigée neuf mois sur douze, dans le nord du Japon. Meguro, c'est son nom. Il n'a jamais connu son père. Peut-être ce dernier est-il mort, ou avec un peu de chance, il erre quelque part dans le monde. Cela n'a tellement d'importance. Parce qu'on ne peut pas pleurer quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais connu, pas vrai ? Quant à sa mère, il y a bien longtemps qu'Ace a oublié son visage. Elle l'a abandonné, elle aussi. La dernière image que ce dernier en a, est celle d'une silhouette vêtue de rouge sang, s'éloignant au cœur d'une tempête de neige. Partant courir après un autre rêve inaccessible, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle en est sans doute morte, d'être ce _genre de fille_ , une fille de l'air comme ils disent les autres. Sa seule famille se résume à sa grande tante, une femme nommée Dadan aussi large que féroce. Un vrai _soap opera._ Et comme dans ces séries idiotes, son arrière grande tante a décidé de l'empêcher de devenir comme sa mère, de mettre tout en œuvre pour le garder dans ce qu'elle appelait le bon chemin.

Elle s'est bien plantée.

Dadan a rapidement été débordée par le tempérament de son petit neveu. Frondeur, bagarreur, il se mettait dans les ennuis plus vite que son ombre, à moins que ces derniers ne lui collent un peu trop au train. Le punk croise son chemin alors qu'il vient juste de fêter ses quinze ans, grâce à un camarade de classe devenu entre temps son meilleur ami, Basil Hawkins. Deux solitaires, l'un à cause de son look étrange, l'autre à cause de la réputation infondée qu'on lui prêtait, trop heureux de se trouver. Ils ne pouvaient que devenir amis, de grands amis. The Clash. The Ramones. Et les Sex Pistols, bien sûr. Ace, dès la première écoute, s'est pris de passion pour le groupe de Johnny Rotten. Puis vient le heavy metal de Black Sabbath, et le hard rock d'AC/DC. En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, Ace était tombé amoureux de cette musique. C'est donc naturellement que Basil lui propose, une après-midi, de l'accompagner à un concert donné par un groupe local. Il a été invité par le guitariste et leader, l'un de ses amis d'enfance. _**Tu verras, Law est un véritable génie**_ _**!**_ A ces mots, Ace se contente de sourire, amusé par tant d'enthousiasme. Il ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais accepte quand même d'accompagner son ami.

 _ **Tout ce qu'il risquait, après tout, c'était une bonne soirée.**_ Ce soir-là, ils se retrouvent devant la salle de concert, sur les coups de vingt heures. La foule est déjà nombreuse, malgré la neige, massée en lignes bien nettes devant la porte. Essentiellement des femmes, toutes en jupes à carreaux et colliers de chien derrière les épais manteaux. Elles frétillent toutes d'impatience, essayant à tout prix d'être au plus près de la scène. Le spectacle prête à se moquer, quand on sait que le groupe n'est composé que d'hommes. Ses doutes s'envolent dès les premières notes, dès l'entrée du groupe en scène en fait. Ils sont loin d'être un _boys band_ ou des poseurs. Basil, tout sourire, lui désigne alors le guitariste du doigt. _**Le fameux Trafalgar Law.**_ Leurs regards se sont croisés pendant quelques secondes, avant que les premiers riffs ne résonnent. Ace, encore aujourd'hui, est bien incapable de décrire ce qu'il a ressenti ce soir-là, à regarder Trafalgar Law jouer. **Admiration ?** Après tout, entre les mains de ce type, même leur death metal agressif devenait mélodieux. Ace aurait aimé avoir le même talent, avec une guitare entre les mains. **Envie ?** Trafalgar avait l'air tellement à l'aise, sur cette scène, face à un public déchainé, qu'on ne pouvait que se demander ce que ça ferait d'être à sa place, au moins une fois. **Désir ?** Il avait été incapable de détacher son regard de la silhouette de Trafalgar, bien visible dans la lumière des spots. **Besoin ?** C'est probablement un mélange de tout ça, assez fort et suffisamment effrayant pour qu'il se promette d'oublier cette soirée et Trafalgar Law.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Ace croise de nouveau la route de Trafalgar. Une après midi d'été, à la chaleur étouffante et au soleil de plomb. Il vient rendre _The Battle of Los Angeles_ , l'album de Rage Against The Machine, à son camarade. La mère de ce dernier, occupée à repiquer des fleurs dans son jardin, le laisse gentiment entrer. Elle a l'habitude, avec les deux garçons. Ace s'empresse de monter l'escalier menant à la chambre de son ami, où percent quelques voix indistinctes, avant de se figer à l'entrée de la pièce. Basil n'est effectivement pas seul. De chaque côté de sa petite table basse, sont assis Marco Newgate le batteur du groupe de Trafalgar ainsi que ce dernier, bien entendu. Law est assis dos à la fenêtre, une guitare en travers des genoux, une Black Stone allumée entre les doigts. Ils sont l'un en face de l'autre. _**Impossible de l'éviter.**_ Pendant ce qui semble être une éternité, avant même que Basil ne le remarque, leurs regards s'accrochent. Ace sent un frisson remonter le long de son échine, et son estomac remuer. _**Encore cette sensation…**_ Basil le salue, et lui, sans un regard en arrière, se contente de lui fourrer l'album dans les pattes et de redescendre les escaliers quatre à quatre. Law ne met que quelques secondes à réagir. Il écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier, et se tourne vers Basil : « Dis-moi, Hawkins-ya… Ton ami, est-ce qu'il sait chanter ?

\- Je crois, mais…

\- Alors ce sera lui. »

Et il est parti à sa poursuite, sous les yeux éberlués de Basil et Marco. Ace n'a pas réussi à aller bien loin. Au milieu de l'allée des Hawkins, avec la mère de son meilleur ami comme unique spectatrice, il a senti une main se poser sur son épaule avant d'être fermement attrapé par le bras. Law, bien sûr. Ce dernier le force à se tourner vers lui, et le plus jeune se retient de lui cracher au visage. Se contentant de le fixer d'un regard courroucé, qui ne fait même pas sourciller l'autre. Cela a plutôt l'air de l'amuser, pour tout dire. Ils se sont fixés un long moment, sans rien dire, captant juste la respiration de l'autre. Un silence que Law finit par rompre, sans le lâcher des yeux : « Chante dans mon groupe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça doit être toi. »

C'est une raison plus que stupide, Law comme Ace pouvaient en convenir aujourd'hui, mais elle n'empêche pas ce dernier d'accepter la proposition. Il a cédé face aux yeux suppliants de Trafalgar, mais surtout face à son absolu désir de chanter. Parce que plus encore que la musique, c'était chanter qu'il aimait. Ace ne passait pas une journée sans donner de la voix, lors de ses tâches quotidiennes, sur le chemin du lycée ou de la maison, toujours quand il savait que personne n'était là pour l'écouter. Chanter, c'était devenu comme respirer alors que Law soit celui qui lui offre sa chance n'avait pas tellement d'importance…

* * *

J'ai grandi dans une charmante petite ville de province nommée Tokaido. Quinze mille habitants au compteur et presque autant d'hypocrites. Il faut savoir qu'à mon échelle, j'étais une petite célébrité et les mouches à merde me collaient au train, comme si j'étais un morceau de viande particulièrement odorant et savoureux. _**Sales cons**_ _._ Vous ne me connaissez pas ? Laissez-moi remettre les choses dans leur contexte. Ma mère, Hancock, se trouvait être un célèbre mannequin international qui était venue s'enterrer dans cette ville, pour épouser Dragon le fils unique de la noble et grande famille Monkey. Elle était la petite fiancée du Japon, il était jeune et beau. Un vrai conte de fée, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande bien, encore aujourd'hui, ce que ma mère joyeuse et pleine de vie pouvait trouver au taciturne et glacial Dragon. _**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore.**_ **Enfin dans leur cas, le mariage arrangé a ses raisons que l'amour ignore.** Je n'étais pas dupe au point de croire que cette union était un mariage d'amour, mes grands-parents étaient beaucoup trop attachés à l'image de la famille pour ne pas intégrer la petite fiancée du Japon parmi eux, mais Dieu sait comment ils ont fini par s'aimer. Une passion qui est venue se concrétiser avec l'arrivée de deux enfants, mon frère Sabo et moi-même.

Ce qui devait être le début d'un bonheur parfait, gravé dans la roche, fut le début de la tempête. Sabo, le premier né, l'héritier du nom de mon père, était un ravissant poupon aux yeux clairs et surtout doté d'une chevelure blonde fournie et épaisse. Scandale dans le monde de la petite bourgeoisie. Il était en effet de notoriété publique que les Monkey, tous autant qu'ils sont, naissaient avec des cheveux sombres. Des cheveux blonds, il n'en fallait pas plus pour déclencher une guerre ouverte. Mon père accusait ma mère de l'avoir trompée. Ma grand-mère paternelle la traitait, sans se cacher, de trainée. Mon grand-père, pas crétin pour deux sous, ne s'en mêla pas bien que son silence laisse penser qu'il était d'accord avec sa femme. Là où d'autres se seraient effondrés, ma mère a relevé la tête et a trouvé un moyen de faire taire toutes les rumeurs sur son compte. Un test de paternité plus tard, la famille Monkey fut obligée de se rendre à l'évidence.

Sabo était le fils légitime de Dragon.

Je suis venu au monde trois ans plus tard, portrait craché de mon père au même âge. Ma grand-mère s'en était rengorgé de fierté pendant des jours, d'après les confidences de ma mère. Et ne parlons même pas de mon père. Vous vous en doutez, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que ces crétins décident de faire de moi l'héritier de la famille. J'ai été aimé, choyé, un vrai tableau ou bibelot précieux sous une couche épaisse de papier bulle. On m'aimait, et moi j'étouffais putain. Les moindres de mes pas étaient épiés, pour s'assurer que je ne dévie pas de la route qu'on avait tracé pour moi et mon avenir. J'imagine que toi qui me lit, tu imagines sans doute que je suis l'héritier d'une des dernières familles nobles du Japon ou un fils de patron de multinationale. Non, désolé de te décevoir, mais il n'y a rien de tout ça. Je suis juste le fils cadet d'un propriétaire de _ryokan_ , qui le tenait de son père, qui le tenait encore de son père avant lui. Tu connais la chanson, cher lecteur. Mon destin était donc de prendre la succession de Dragon, avant de le léguer à mon propre fils quand viendrait l'heure. Il y avait deux failles importantes, dans le plan d'avenir tracé par mon père.

Je n'aimais pas les femmes.

Et je voulais devenir écrivain, plutôt qu'aubergiste.

Ma mère n'ignorait rien de ces deux faits. Elle lisait, corrigeait la plupart des textes que je pouvais écrire, me conseillait aussi parfois. Le pire moment de ma vie a sûrement été celui où je lui ai annoncé mon homosexualité, je craignais par-dessus tout son rejet mais il n'en fut rien. _**Mon poussin, que tu aimes les garçons ou non, tu restes mon fils et je t'aime.**_ Moi aussi je l'aimais, et encore plus quand je voyais qu'elle m'aimait sans le moindre jugement ni condition. Parce que ma mère est la première femme de la vie, celle que j'aimerais toute ma vie, je m'en suis voulu de l'avoir fait pleurer ce _jour-là_. Je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. A l'aube de mes dix neufs ans, en rentrant de mon travail au magasin de vidéos, j'ai trouvé mon père en compagnie d'une rousse plantureuse. Nami qu'elle s'appelait. Il avait débouché une bouteille de champagne, cet abruti. Ma mère n'osait pas me regarder. Visiblement, elle avait été mise devant le fait accompli, elle aussi. Quant à Sabo, ce dernier s'était depuis longtemps tiré loin de cette famille de tarés, pour exercer le métier qu'il avait envie de faire et épouser la femme qu'il aimait. _**Le sale chanceux.**_ Et en me tendant une coupe remplie à ras bord, mon père me présenta ma fiancée et future épouse. Ma réaction ne s'était pas faite attendre. J'ai explosé, tout simplement : « Va te faire foutre ! Il est hors de question que je me marie !

\- Luffy, enfin, sois raisonnable. C'est pour l'avenir de la famille et…

\- Ne me parle pas de ta putain d'auberge ! J'en veux pas ! Et de ce mariage non plus !

\- Si Nami ne te plait pas, je peux te trouver une autre jeune femme. Ce ne sont pas les prétendantes qui manquent, sourit mon père

T'es con ou quoi ? Le problème c'est pas qu'elle me plait pas, c'est qu'il lui manque un truc essentiel entre les jambes. »

Il était resté là, hébété, pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne me colle une gifle retentissante. Politesse que je lui ai rendue. Au centuple. Dragon n'était plus mon père, à partir du moment où il avait osé lever la main sur moi. Je me foutais bien de lui avoir pété le nez, ni même que la douleur et la brusque perte de sang ne l'aient fait s'évanouir. J'ai entendu ma mère hurler, puis fondre en larmes mais cela ne m'arrêta pas. Quatre à quatre, j'ai monté les escaliers et gagné ma chambre. Dans un sac à dos qui trainait, j'ai fourré pèle mêle des vêtements, mon ordinateur et mes carnets de notes avant de redescendre. J'ai offert un dernier regard à ma mère, au téléphone avec le médecin de famille. Je l'aimais, mais je ne pouvais plus vivre avec cet homme.

Elle comprendrait.

Je voulais vivre ma vie et plus la rêver.

* * *

Si pour Ace il y avait une meilleure sensation que chanter, c'était sûrement de le faire au son de la guitare ou de la basse de Trafalgar. Mêlant à l'occasion, leurs deux voix. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de chanter ensembles, mais c'est venu de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit. Réunis dans le petit appartement de Law, autour d'une feuille couverte des pattes de mouche d'Ace et la guitare de Trafalgar entre eux, les deux hommes venaient ce jour-là d'écrire la première chanson de Trigger. Au son de la guitare de Law, Ace avait entonné les paroles qu'il venait d'écrire. Son compagnon avait commencé à fredonner avec lui, et bien vite, les deux hommes se sont retrouvés à chanter d'une même voix. Ils s'entreregardèrent, la chanson finie, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Ainsi était née _Destruction of Myself._

Le lendemain, Trigger donnait son premier concert. Celui-ci le tout premier d'Ace et Basil ainsi que celui de Law et Marco sous cette bannière, se trouve être un succès retentissant. Sur scène, l'adolescent est comme un poisson dans l'eau. Jouant avec la lumière et surtout le public, essentiellement féminin. Marco ne manque pas de s'amuser de la réaction de son meilleur ami, face au manège du plus jeune. Il joue des hanches dans le vide, aguicheur, offrait quelques clins d'œil malicieux aux jeunes filles placées dans les premiers rangs ou des regards langoureux à Basil. Et dans son coin, pendant ce temps-là, Law bouillonne. _**Définitivement mordu.**_ Son meilleur ami ne cherche pas à nier, quand il vient lui en toucher quelques mots après leur prestation.

Il faudra encore beaucoup d'autres concerts, pour faire céder le masque de froideur de Trafalgar Law. Cette soirée-là, Trigger avait une nouvelle fois été la star de la soirée. Un succès que ses membres étaient allés célébrer, comme de coutume, dans un restaurant de sushis où le personnel était peu regardant sur la consommation d'alcool des mineurs. _**Tant que le client paie.**_ Basil comme Ace, avaient bu plus que de raison. Aux environs de minuit, Marco et Robin raccompagnèrent le meilleur ami du chanteur chez ses parents. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas aller bien loin tout seul, dans l'état dans lequel il était. Laissant Ace et Law seuls, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Incapables d'imaginer ne serait-ce que dormir après une telle soirée, ils ont décidé de marcher jusqu'aux quais, malgré la neige qui tombait à gros flocons, dans un silence confortable. Avec un sourire malicieux, Ace arracha le bonnet de Law et le lança dans la neige. En représailles, ce dernier lui flanqua une boule de neige en plein visage. La bataille dura jusqu'à ce que l'un et l'autre s'effondrent dans la neige fraiche, haletants. Ils avaient alors éclaté de rire, tels deux mômes, avant de se fixer. Longuement. A tel point qu'Ace s'était demandé s'il avait quelque chose de suspect sur le nez. Il sentit la main de Trafalgar l'attraper par le col de sa veste et l'embrasser. Un court instant, la surprise figea le plus jeune. _**Putain de merde, je suis en train de rêver, c'est ça ?**_ L'étonnement passé, Ace s'empressa de rendre son baiser à Law. Avec tellement d'enthousiasme et de précipitation qu'il mordit la lèvre de l'autre. Son geste ne suscita qu'un léger rire, clair et pur, chez Trafalgar là où le plus jeune rougit de honte. Ils partagèrent un autre baiser, bien moins empressé, avant que le plus vieux ne consente à relâcher l'adolescent. Ace se sentait rougir sous le regard scrutateur de Law, le cœur prêt à jaillir de la poitrine. Dans un sourire attendri, ce dernier entrelaça leurs mains et le mena jusqu'à son appartement.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, coincé contre le corps de Law, Ace fera le vœu de toujours se rappeler de cette soirée et de cette nuit. De combien il s'est senti bien, entier, au contact de Trafalgar Law.

" _ **I'm breakable, unbreakable**_

 _ **I'm shakeable, unshakeable**_

 _ **Unraveling since I found you."**_

* * *

Nous avions passé tout le reste du trajet à discuter. Ou plutôt, comme souvent, j'ai parlé et tu as écouté en me répondant de temps en temps. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant d'être arrivé chez Sabo, et j'avais honte de mon comportement. Parce que j'étais heureux de t'avoir rencontré, j'aurais voulu te revoir mais je ne savais malheureusement rien de toi si ce n'est ton prénom. Encore une chose qui ne change pas, avait ironisé mon frère quand je lui avais raconté notre rencontre et notre voyage. Maintenant, même si cela me rendait triste, Tokyo était bien trop grand pour que j'espère recroiser ta route par hasard.

Et pourtant, lorsque je m'étais enfin fait une raison, nos chemins se sont de nouveau croisés. Mon frère m'avait trouvé un appartement au loyer plus qu'abordable à Yanaka, que nous nous étions empressés d'aller visiter avec l'agent immobilier chargé du dossier. Sauf qu'à notre arrivée, le studio n'était pas vide. Un autre agent immobilier le faisait visiter à un jeune homme un peu plus vieux que moi, tatoué et vêtu de cuir noir. Je t'ai reconnu tout de suite et fidèle à moi-même, je t'ai sauté au cou. Tu as rougi de gêne, moi aussi. Comme tu le sais aujourd'hui, ça avait été plus fort que moi, comme d'habitude. Mon comportement fit soupir mon frère de dépit. _**Incorrigible.**_ Après une rapide visite des lieux, j'annonçais à l'agent que je voulais l'appartement. Il proposa de me faire signer les papiers immédiatement, avant d'être arrêté par son homologue. Monsieur Portgas ici présent allait prendre l'appartement, expliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial. Ils ont commencé à se disputer, tels deux jeunes enfants. _**Nous étions là avant. Oui mais c'est mon agence qui gère cet appartement. Oui mais nous étions là avant !**_ Le ton était très vite monté et un instant, nous avons cru qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains. Sabo fit alors la proposition qui allait reconcilier tout le monde, et surtout les deux agents immobiliers : « Ils s'entendent bien. L'appartement a deux chambres. Ils n'ont qu'à venir colocataires, non ?

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée, monsieur Monkey !

\- Sabo-nii, tu es un véritable génie !

\- Et moi, j'ai pas mon mot à dire ?! »

Ace avait commencé à hurler sur son agent immobilier, le nôtre défendant sans grande conviction son collègue, et je n'avais pas pu me retenir de rire. Même Sabo s'était permis un petit sourire amusé. Ainsi nous sommes devenus les locataires de l'appartement 707…

* * *

Ils avaient donc emménagé ensembles dans l'appartement 707, sans trop savoir comment une telle chose était arrivée.

Après la signature des papiers et une nuit à même le sol, sur un matelas et des couvertures prêtées par Sabo et Koala, meubler l'appartement est devenu impératif. Les voilà donc embarqués tous les deux, dès huit heures du matin, dans une chasse aux meubles dans les rues de la capitale. Et cela fait, il avait voulu passer chez le disquaire pour trouver le premier album de son groupe favori. Sans grande conviction, surtout parce qu'il avait peur que cet idiot ne retrouve pas le chemin de l'appartement, Ace avait suivi le mouvement. Luffy sautille, il courre même, jusqu'au présentoir installé au fond du magasin. On ne peut pas les manquer, avec le poster du groupe placardé juste au-dessus. Les hauts parleurs diffusent le premier single de l'album, _Rose._ Un doux mélange de voix cristalline, et d'instruments agressifs qui n'est pas si désagréable à écouter. Ace jette un coup d'œil distrait sur l'affiche, avant de se figer, comme frappé par la foudre. Parmi tous les groupes de musique que comptent le Japon, il fallait que le groupe préféré de son colocataire soit le seul dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler.

The Supernovae.

Ses mains tremblantes agrippent, en un geste compulsif, le bord de son t-shirt. Ace a l'impression d'étouffer, au son de cette musique, face au papier glacé qu'il est pourtant incapable de lâcher du regard. Ils n'ont pas changé. Jewelry Bonney et ses cheveux rose pâle, savamment maquillée, dont le sourire mutin illumine toute la photographie. A ses côtés, Eustass Kidd, son meilleur ami, mentor et peut-être quelque chose de plus si l'on en croit certaines rumeurs. Même en grandissant dans la même ville, fréquentant les mêmes cercles qu'eux, Ace n'a jamais pu répondre à cette question. Il ne pourra sans doute jamais. Au fond, un peu en retrait, Drake. Et enfin le dernier, le guitariste, Trafalgar Law mieux connu sous celui de Trafalgar Law. Unanimement reconnu par ses pairs japonais comme un génie, capable de jouer presque n'importe quoi tant à la guitare qu'à la basse, auteur-compositeur, et la principale cause des tourments d'Ace. Bien malgré lui, ce dernier se retrouve à étudier le profil de son ancien amant. Il ne manque pas de remarquer le cadenas argenté, qui pend toujours autour du coup de Trafalgar, et se souvient.

 _ **Nous étions ensembles depuis un peu plus de quatre mois.**_

 _ **Il neigeait, comme souvent, comme le jour de notre rencontre, comme le jour où nous nous étions mis ensembles. J'étais passé devant la boutique de ce prêteur sur gage, juste avant de rentrer, et j'avais vu le cadenas dans la vitrine. La réplique exacte, à quelques détails près, de celui que portait Sid Vicious. Je l'avais acheté, sans réfléchir. Un délire de fan comme un autre, je suppose, mais aussi parce que je le voyais au cou de Law. Pour m'assurer que personne ne me le prendrait. Qu'il était à moi, le resterait. C'était complètement dingue, un peu malsain aussi, et je m'attendais à le voir refuser mon cadeau.**_

 _ **Personne n'enchaînait Trafalgar Law.**_

 _ **Pourtant, il a accepté sans sourciller. Sous la condition que moi aussi, je porte quelque chose qui me relie à lui. Comme un con, j'étais bêtement heureux.**_ **Il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais…**

Cette soirée, Ace ne l'oubliera sans doute jamais. Il s'en rappelle avec une précision étonnante, lui qui a du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il a mangé la veille. Chaque détail, même le plus insignifiant, est gravé dans sa mémoire. Le froid ambiant. La neige, tombant à gros flocons au dehors. La stéréo, qui diffuse un morceau de Rammstein. La morsure glacée du métal sous ses doigts, lorsqu'il attache la chaîne au cou de Trafalgar. Son sourire. Leurs corps entremêlés, et le parfum capiteux des Black Stones s'attardant dans l'air. A une époque désormais lointaine, cette soirée constituait le plus beau souvenir de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est que le rappel d'une promesse brisée et de leur histoire tuée dans l'œuf. Avant même qu'elle n'est vraiment commencée. Law avait promis qu'il ne le quitterait jamais, préférant la mort à une vie sans lui. Il était parti quand même. Poursuivre une carrière professionnelle à la capitale, comme il, _ils_ en rêvaient. Oh bien sûr, Law lui avait proposé de le suivre. Sauf qu'Ace aspire à mieux que ça, qu'à être « l'homme de » et à exister uniquement dans l'ombre de son petit ami. Il mérite mieux. Il mérite d'exister par lui-même, de bâtir sa propre place au soleil.

Et Law ne s'est pas battu pour eux.

Preuve qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant que lui.

C'est Luffy qui tire son colocataire de ses souvenirs, et sombres pensées. Le jeune homme a disparu derrière une pile de posters promotionnels, que le gérant du magasin a accepté de lui céder, et tient le fameux album entre ses doigts. Face à cette vision, Ace éclate d'un rire franc. _**Comment rester maussade, avec quelqu'un comme Luffy dans son entourage ?**_ Ce dernier hurle de venir l'aider, au lieu de se foutre de sa gueule, et voilà Ace chargé au bas mot d'une petite dizaine d'affiches promotionnelles de The Supernovae. Au moins, la chambre de Luffy allait être _personnalisée_ avec ça. Au moment de quitter la boutique, une partie du fardeau de son colocataire dans les bras, le jeune homme lance un dernier regard au poster de The Supernovae et à la silhouette sombre de Law.

 _Je te dépasserais._

 _Quoiqu'il en coûte._

 _ **A suivre.**_


	2. Chapter 1 (B)

**Hellow !  
**

 **On se retrouve avec la partie B du chapitre 1, centrée sur Law et The Supernovae. Je n'ai pas voulu trop m'attarder sur le mal-être de Law, mais plutôt raconter les débuts de l'amitié Law/Bonney qui est, à mon sens, la plus belle histoire de cette fiction avant même Law/Ace ou Bonney/Kid :) J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Dites moi aussi, en commentaires, si vous êtes intéressés par les débuts de The Supernovae à Tokyo, l'intégration de Law à la bande, tout ça quoi ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Playlist du chapitre :**

 **From Ashes to New - _Destruction of Myself_**

 **Timbaland feat Soshy & Nelly Furtado - _Morning After Dark_  
**

 **Egypt Central - _White Rabbit_ (Version acoustique)  
**

 **Timbaland feat Soshy & Nelly Furtado - _Morning After Dark_**

 **Anna Tsuchiya - _Rose_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 (B)**

" _ **The future that we both drew**_

 _ **And all the shit we've been through**_

 _ **Obsessed with the thought of you**_

 _ **The pain just grew and grew."**_

(Hollywood Undead – _**Black Dahlia**_ )

Deux ans, trois mois, quatre jours et dix heures.

C'est le temps que Trafalgar Law a passé loin de Portgas , parce qu'il a choisi de suivre les trois autres membres de The Supernovae à la capitale. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'a jamais voulu. Cette carrière à succès, qu'il se savait mériter, il aurait été prêt à s'asseoir dessus s'il avait eu la garantie de l'avoir à ses côtés. _**Pathétique**_. Allongé sur les draps de son lit, une Black Stone se consumant entre ses doigts, Law est une nouvelle fois incapable de dormir. Ne cessant de se repasser en boucle, le film du jour de son départ. Ce silence entre eux. Ace qui ne cessait d'éviter son regard. Ses mains tremblantes. Les coups d'œil inquiets de Basil vers son meilleur ami. Et le pire, leurs adieux. Leur dernière étreinte, où Ace s'efforçait de ne pas trembler et de retenir ses larmes. Leur séparation à la porte du wagon. Son amant s'effondrant sur le quai, secoué par les sanglots. Le cri d'animal blessé qui est sorti de ses lèvres. Et lui, lui, ayant l'impression qu'on vient de lui arracher un membre. Ce poids sur son estomac. La nausée qui lui monte à la gorge. Ses mains tremblantes, et les larmes, les larmes qu'il n'avait même pas senti sur ses joues. Marco avait raison de lui dire que The Supernovae était la chance de sa vie, mais qu'est-ce que ça valait dans ces conditions ? Mille fois, pendant le voyage vers Tokyo, Law a voulu faire demi-tour. Retrouver Ace, ne plus jamais le lâcher, mais c'était impossible. _Trafalgar était un homme qui honorait ses engagements, toujours._

Deux ans plus tard, la douleur est toujours là. Un peu moins forte, mais diffuse. _**Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.**_ Pas une journée ne se passe sans que Law ne songe à son ancien amant, ne se demande si contrairement à lui ce dernier a pu passer à autre chose. Trafalgar a essayé, sincèrement. Avec le groupe qui décolle enfin, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manquent. Femmes comme hommes ne demandent que ça. Son ancien lui aurait sans doute cédé aux sirènes. Il aimait les femmes, les hommes encore plus, et n'avait aucune attache. Le Law d'Ace n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Ils sont séparés depuis deux ans, mais il a toujours l'impression de le trahir. Il se trouve tellement pathétique, d'être à ce point accroché à un môme de dix-neuf ans. De s'être laissé passer la corde au cou ou en l'occurrence le cadenas, et d'être aujourd'hui absolument incapable de le faire enlever.

Il n'oublierait jamais la première fois qu'il _l'_ a vu.

* * *

Law se souvient comme si c'était hier, de sa première rencontre avec Ace. La chaleur des spots. L'odeur étouffante des fumigènes, que le propriétaire de la salle avait eu l'idée de jeter au moment de leur entrée, pour leur donner un côté _mystérieux_ qu'il avait dit. Les cris stridents de leurs fans, venues en masse pour les applaudir. Et au premier rang, tout près de Basil, il y avait ce gosse. Pas plus de dix sept ans, le cheveu sombre, des tâches de son plein le visage et le nez, et un t-shirt orange qui lui aurait brûlé la rétine en temps normal. Il se gorgea surtout de ses yeux, tout en nuances de gris et de noir. _**Magnifique.**_ Ce fut sa première pensée, alors qu'il détaillait le profil du meilleur ami de Basil. La seconde, alors qu'il le voit sourire et rire à une remarque de Basil, c'est qu'il est _lumineux._ Son sourire, qui atteint ses yeux, est contagieux. Il en est encore plus beau. Un court instant, le gosse accroche son regard. Il frissonne, une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac, peut-être les fameux papillons des romans à l'eau de rose. Peut-être est-ce autre chose, comme de l'envie ou de l'amour si on avait l'audace de croire au coup de foudre. Au final, cela lui importait peu. La seule chose à savoir, à cet instant, c'était qu'il voulait savoir qui il était et le revoir.

" _ **My moon belongs to your sun**_

 _ **Your fire is burning my mind**_

 _ **Is it love or is it lust**_

 _ **Something that I just can't describe"**_

Cette rencontre, qui n'en était pas une, l'avait retournée bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il voulait revoir le môme, à tout prix. Le faire sien, une bonne fois pour toute, pour passer à autre chose. Parce qu'il était convaincu de pouvoir passer à autre chose, une fois qu'il se serait fait l'adolescent. Plusieurs semaines puis mois passent. Il en oublie presque l'ami de Basil. Trafalgar a d'autres préoccupations, comme son groupe qui part en vrille. Leur chanteur, Nobu, a pris la grosse tête. Il ne supporte plus de travailler au milieu de la médiocrité, comme il disait. Son égo, et surtout sa connerie, deviennent tellement ingérables qu'un soir, en pleine répétition, lui et Yasu le bassiste en viennent aux mains. Un aller-retour chez les flics plus tard, et leur groupe, Blast, était mort. Le laissant, avec Marco, sans groupe fixe, mais avec la ferme intention d'en monter un nouveau. Finalement, Law croise à nouveau le chemin d'Ace un jour de juillet. Ils sont réunis avec Marco et Basil dans la chambre de ce dernier, discutant du groupe qu'ils veulent monter tous les trois. C'est là qu'il entre. Bronzé, souriant jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent. Ace perd aussitôt son sourire, rougit, bafouille et tend _The Battle of Los Angeles_ à Basil avant de s'enfuir loin d'eux. Loin de lui. _**Hors de question.**_ Pour la forme, il demande si le môme chante. En vérité, il n'en a rien à foutre. C'est juste un foutu prétexte pour pouvoir le voir autant de fois qu'il le désire, sans avoir à se justifier auprès des deux autres. A sa grande surprise, Ace accepte de devenir le chanteur de son nouveau groupe. Il a choisi _White Rabbit_ d'Egypt Central. Quand Basil propose de l'accompagner à la guitare, son meilleur ami refuse. Ace n'aura que sa propre voix et sa guitare pour convaincre. Et en l'écoutant, Trafalgar Law songe qu'il a sûrement vécu aussi longtemps pour vivre ce moment. Pour trouver _la_ voix qui lui donnerait envie de composer, celle sur laquelle il ne lasserait pas de jouer.

Sa muse.

* * *

Il ne veut plus y penser.

Il veut oublier.

Il veut oublier qu'il les a trahis, qu'il s'est assis sur la promesse qu'il avait faite à Ace et celle, implicite, qu'il avait fait à Basil. Ce groupe, Trigger, il voulait l'emmener au sommet. Ils en avaient les capacités. Marco, son meilleur ami, son frère, était l'un des meilleurs batteurs de sa connaissance. Avec Drake, il devait bien l'accorder à son nouveau collègue. Basil était encore jeune, dans la musique comme ailleurs, mais possédait l'énergie et la volonté de bien faire. Il irait loin, très loin, s'il s'en donne enfin les moyens en arrêtant d'hésiter entre sa passion et le destin qu'on veut pour lui. Et Ace, Ace… avait tout. Le charisme. La voix. La Volonté. Law les avait vus grandir, évoluer au fil des années. Il n'était pas peu fier des siens, de ce groupe qui n'était qu'un énième caprice de sa part avant de devenir un phénomène dans leur petite ville. C'est parce qu'ils sont devenus sa famille, qu'il ne voulait pas accepter la proposition de Kid.

Pour cela, il n'y a qu'une seule recette miracle. Celle qu'utilisent les hommes depuis qu'ils ont conscience de l'être ou presque. Celle qui répond toujours fidèle au poste. Celle qui ne les trahira jamais, contrairement à un homme ou une femme. L'alcool. Cette bouteille de vodka, qu'il garde sous l'évier depuis quelques jours, fera parfaitement l'affaire. Bouteille en main, Law retourne sur son lit. Pas de verre, il n'en aura pas besoin. Plus il boit, plus vite il est ivre, et plus vite il n'aura plus la force de ressasser ses souvenirs. La première gorgée lui brûle la trachée. Les suivantes en font tout autant, mais il ne le remarque même plus. Parce que la chaleur, agréable et réconfortante, se répand dans ses veines. Tout est plus beau, plus coloré. Ses souvenirs d'Ace sont d'ores et déjà oubliés. Il n'y a que cette chaleur et cette joie stupide, alcoolisée, qui restent. Law s'amuse d'un rien. Les fissures du plafond, les formes abstraites que décrit la fumée de sa cigarette dans la chambre, le bruit du vent dans les tuiles du toit. Et il boit, encore, toujours plus. Cet état euphorique, aussi plaisant soit-il, n'est encore pas suffisant. Derrière ses paupières mis closes, se dessine encore le visage souriant d'Ace. _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais de moi, morveux ?**_ Une autre gorgée, puis encore une autre. Les traits se brouillent, puis s'effacent. Ses mains commencent à trembler. Une sueur froide courre le long de son dos, trempant le t-shirt qu'il s'est borné à enfiler pour dormir, malgré la chaleur. Puis la pièce se met à tourner, de plus en plus vite, et c'est la merveilleuse inconscience qui frappe.

La bouteille roule sur le matelas, avant de terminer sa course folle sur le parquet ciré, explosant en un millier de fragments. Au loin, le soleil se lève. Il est cinq heures du matin et la sonnerie du réveil de Trafalgar, _White Rabbit_ en version acoustique et interprétée par nul autre qu'Ace, résonne vainement sur les murs de l'appartement.

" _ **We're falling and we're losing control**_

 _ **You're pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road."**_

* * *

Ils devaient passer la journée au studio, et Law ne s'est pas montré de la journée.

Bonney a regardé Kid gueuler et ruminer, sans intervenir. Il parle même de le virer. La chanteuse ne s'inquiète pas. Eustass crie plus fort qu'il ne mord en réalité. Les choses vont se calmer aussi vite qu'elles sont venues. Surtout si elle s'en mêle et comptez sur elle pour fourrer son nez dans les affaires de Trafalgar. Son regard, cerclé de noir, hanté, elle l'a déjà vu sur elle-même. La jeune femme ne le connait pas comme Marco, mais elle n'est pas aveugle. Le guitariste est en train de sombrer et ça, c'est hors de question. Pas pour l'avenir de The Supernovae, elle n'est qu'une poussière dans l'empire de Kid, mais parce que personne ne mérite d'être laissé dans la détresse. Bonney va l'aider comme Drake a pu l'aider à l'époque. Même s'il ne veut pas. C'est pleine de ses nouvelles résolutions que la jeune femme se rend à l'appartement de Trafalgar. Il lui faut quatre sonneries de téléphone et une bonne demie heure pour que ce dernier vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Bingo. Law a une tronche à faire peur. Teint blafard. Cernes violacés sous les yeux. Traits tirés. Lèvres pincées. Mal de crâne aussi, à en croire la grimace qu'il fait à chaque pas. Il ne l'invite même pas entrer, retournant se coucher sitôt la porte ouverte. Bonney se laisse tomber à côté de Trafalgar, fixant les craquelures du plafond plutôt que le visage tiré et blafard de son collègue. Entre ses doigts, une cigarette se consume. Elle est sûrement en train de foutre de la cendre partout. Tant pis. C'est pas comme si ça dérangeait Trafalgar, de toute façon. Il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis son arrivée. _**Ambiance, ambiance.**_ Il n'a jamais été très causant, depuis le temps que leurs chemins se croisent, mais c'est devenu encore pire depuis qu'il est arrivé. La chanteuse finit par prendre la parole, d'une voix si faible que Law manque de ne pas l'entendre : « J'dois t'faire une confidence.

\- Tu me prends pour ta meilleure amie, Jewel-ya ?

\- La ferme et écoute moi, abruti. Moi aussi j'arrive pas à dormir la nuit. Je sais ce qu'on t'a fait quand tu nous as rejoint. Ton mec t'a plaqué, et t'es une épave. Une putain de foutue épave. Au moins, dis-toi que lui t'a aimé. Peut-être même qu'il t'aime encore, puisque tu l'as planté par obligation. C'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

\- Je…

\- Ta gueule, laisse-moi finir. Je faisais comme toi, avant. Pour ne pas penser à lui, je me murgeais. Avec n'importe quoi, du moment que c'était fort et que j'étais déchirée assez vite pour ne pas l'imaginer dans la chatte de la pouf du coin. C'est Drake qui me ramassait, à l'époque.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de me dire, en fait ?

\- Que t'as pas à porter ta merde tout seul. Si t'es au fond du trou, appelles moi. Entre épaves, on arrivera peut-être à se hisser vers la lumière. »

Law décroche alors son premier vrai sourire à la chanteuse. Pas besoin d'avoir inventé l'eau tiède pour comprendre que la personne dont elle parle, celle dont elle est amoureuse et qui ne la voit pas, est leur cher leader et bassiste, Eustass Kid. A bien des égards, sa situation est pire que la sienne. Il se déteste d'avoir abandonné Ace et la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, mais il a au moins la certitude d'avoir été aimé. Le cadenas à son cou est là pour le démontrer. Bonney doit vivre avec l'idée qu'elle ne sera jamais que sa meilleure amie, pire encore sa _petite sœur,_ pendant que ce connard courre les rues de Tokyo et tout ce qui porte une jupe. Sa situation est pire que la sienne, mais elle est bien plus forte que lui. A sa place, il aurait déjà pété un plomb depuis une éternité. Il observe un instant, la silhouette de la chanteuse. Objectivement, Bonney est une femme ravissante. Dotée en prime, d'un sacré tempérament. Elle est tout à fait le genre de femmes qui aurait pu le séduire, s'il n'avait pas une nette préférence pour la gente masculine et surtout si Ace n'avait pas croisé sa route. En fait, ces deux là se ressemblent pas mal. Ils sont plus solides qu'ils en ont l'air. Ils sont libres, de corps et d'esprit. Ils sont entiers, dans leurs actions et leurs sentiments.

Ouais définitivement, Law allait bien s'entendre avec Jewelry Bonney. A défaut d'être auprès d'Ace, il allait rester auprès d'elle. L'épauler comme elle ne manquerait pas de le faire. Bonney lui avait fait confiance en se livrant sur Kid, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire pour elle. Ils feraient la route ensembles, jusqu'à ce que les choses aillent mieux. Aujourd'hui était le début d'une nouvelle histoire, songe-t-il en attrapant la clope entre les doigts de Bonney et en y tirant une taffe, sous les protestations de cette dernière.

Voici venir l'étrange histoire,

De Jewelry Bonney et Trafalgar Law.

* * *

Après un long moment dans un silence confortable, Bonney s'est de nouveau tournée vers Law pour lui suggérer de mettre en chanson ce qu'il ressentait, plutôt que de s'acharner à tenter d'oublier. C'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire, si elle avait su écrire correctement. Kid aurait peut-être compris, si elle le lui avait écrit et chanté. Oui, peut-être qu'il aurait compris si elle le lui avait chanté. Aujourd'hui, c'était bien trop tard. Cette situation dure depuis si longtemps. Sous le regard attentif de Trafalgar, ses yeux lavande perdus dans le vague, Bonney entreprend de raconter son histoire. Jewelry l'aime depuis le tout début, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille de huit ans. Kid était le fils unique de la meilleure amie de sa mère, de trois ans son aîné. Du haut de ses onze ans, il apparaissait tellement fort et beau. Presque le chevalier en armure des contes de fées, s'il n'avait pas juré comme un charretier déjà à l'époque. Lui ne la supportait pas, parce qu'elle n'était qu'un _bébé_ comparé à lui. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de le suivre partout où il allait, telle une ombre. Il devait aimer cela, au fond, puisqu'il n'a jamais rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Puis Kid l'avait entendu chanter, et son Enfer personnel avait commencé. Il prêtait attention à elle mais elle n'était toujours pas une partenaire potentielle. Une amie, une petite sœur, au pire juste une voix certes exceptionnelle mais une voix. Kid courrait les filles et elle, elle était là, à attendre. Chaque nuit qu'il passait entre les cuisses d'une autre, s'apparentait à un coup de poignard. L'alcool est devenu son meilleur ami au bout d'un certain temps. C'était stupide de vouloir se détruire de cette façon, mais valait mieux l'ivresse que de faire face. Bonney avoue, les yeux embués, qu'elle aurait sans doute fait bien pire si Drake ne lui avait pas remis les pendules à l'heure. Law écoute chaque minute de son récit, la tenant par la main. Elle a bien plus souffert qu'il n'y parait. Elle a enfoui ça en elle, pendant tout ce temps. Lorsqu'il regarde Bonney, qui retient vaillement ses larmes, Trafalgar voit ce qu'il pourrait devenir.

Alors,

Il décide de suivre son conseil.

D'écrire, de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir par rapport à sa situation. Je serais ravie de les chanter si ça te le ramène, avait confié Jewelry avant qu'elle ne quitte l'appartement. Il allait non seulement écrire pour lui, pour Ace, mais aussi pour elle. Arrivé au refrain, les mots coulent presque d'eux-mêmes, comme s'ils n'attendaient que ce moment pour sortir de sa plume. _**« J'ai besoin de ton amour. Je suis une rose abîmée.**_ _**La tristesse éparpillée constitue ta chanson.**_ _**Je me sens seule dans cette vie, et je n'ai pas ma place.**_ _**J'ai besoin de ton amour. Je suis une rose abîmée.**_ _**Oh, bébé, aide-moi à me sortir de cette souffrance gelée**_. _**Avec ton sourire, tes yeux, et chante juste pour moi ».**_ Law pense ensuite aux derniers mots de Bonney, sur ses jeunes années et sa relation avec Kid. Il imagine la détresse de la petite fille, devenue celle de la femme. Coincée dans ce cercle vicieux, enfermée dans la cage dorée que son aimé a bâti pour elle. C'était ce qu'était The Supernovae, une cage destinée au petit oiseau qu'est Bonney. Kid a voulu un empire, elle s'est laissée enfermer par amour sans rien obtenir d'autre en retour. Parce que Jewelry n'avait pas besoin de la célébrité, elle n'avait pas besoin des strass et du plaqué or, elle avait juste besoin de l'amour de Kid. _**Quand tu étais avec moi à cette époque, je suivais ton ombre. Je courais pieds nus, arrête-moi. Plus je m'enferme, et plus cet amour devient compliqué. Embrasse-moi doucement et lentement.**_ Les mots fusent et parlent bien plus de Bonney que de lui. Tant mieux. Cette chanson ne peut pas juste être à propos d'Ace et lui. Elle doit parler d'amour perdu, de la douleur, d'être enchainé à quelqu'un dont on a désespérément besoin mais qui ne cesse de nous détruire.

Lorsque Trafalgar repose son stylo, il est un peu plus de trois heures du matin. Il est censé rejoindre le reste du groupe en studio sur les coups de huit heures. Cinq heures de sommeil, ça sera amplement suffisant. De toute manière, ces deux dernières années, il n'a pas dormi plus de six heures d'affilée et ne trouvait le sommeil qu'après plusieurs heures à se retourner dans les draps. Law, cette fois-ci, s'endormira dès que sa tête touchera l'oreiller. Bercé par un nouvel espoir, minuscule mais bien présent.

Si seulement il pouvait _les_ entendre…

 _ **A suivre.**_


End file.
